ULC: Music Player and ULC: Video Player
These ULCs have been grouped together because of their similarities. The first is box-shaped and can play seemingly any format of music, including phonograph records, cassette tapes, compact discs, MP3s, and even 8-tracks. You merely need to insert the format into a slot in the back and give the crank on the side four cranks, and the music will play from speakers in the front. Knobs and buttons on the side opposite the crank can be used to control volume and speed as well as pause, rewind, fast-forward, or eject the album. There is no discernible recording feature. The music player can also pick up radio signals; it functions like an ordinary radio in this regard and is not like the ghost radio which has been previously documented. The second resembles a piece of furniture and is similar to an entertainment center. It consists of a cabinet on the bottom and a wooden section containing a screen on the top. If one inserts a format of video recording- such as a film reel, a laserdisc, a Betamax tape, a VHS tape, a DVD, an HD DVD, or a Blue-ray Disc- into the cabinet and close the doors, the video will play on the screen. Buttons located below the screen can be used to control volume and picture quality as well as to pause, rewind, or fast-forward the video. As with the music player, there is no discernible recording feature. Opening the cabinet doors will eject the video format. So far the video player’s ability to pick up television signals or play non-video media appears to be limited. Their ability to play different forms of media isn’t the only special feature about these ULCs. In fact, these items came to our attention after a series of incidents. A number of people who had significant exposure to the music player or the video player committed violent and/or self-destructive acts and blamed the ULCs. Our initial fear was that these items had power to compel people to commit destructive acts against their will. After an investigation, however, we have concluded this is not the case. While some subjects were affected negatively, others became determined to do good acts and try to improve their lives after exposure to the devices. A few subjects showed no noticeable reaction. While the kind of audio or video the subjects were exposed to played a significant factor, it was determined that the factor that mattered most was the mental state and personality of the subjects. Those who were already prone to violent acts were more likely to commit them after exposure than those who weren’t. It appears, then, that these ULCs intensify already existing, although likely suppressed, feelings in the subjects, though there is a chance of any subject being affected positively or negatively. We are continuing to study this phenomenon. In the meanwhile, visitors are advised to limit their exposure to these items and to view/listen to only the media they feel they can handle. By Raidra Category:Raidra Category:ULC